<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Tounges and Teeth by ThrillerBarkin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27340342">Of Tounges and Teeth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrillerBarkin/pseuds/ThrillerBarkin'>ThrillerBarkin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Established Relationship, Oral Fixation, Other, Teasing, although you can sit in his lap but i mean zoro is pretty stronk is he not, drooling mention, gender neutral reader, it sounds really wild but honestly its not that bad, spit mention</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:22:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27340342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrillerBarkin/pseuds/ThrillerBarkin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’d take anything from you.” It was sincere, coming from you and you’re sure he could tell. “But the last time you bit me, and, in fact, every time you bite me, I bruise for weeks. I’m sorry if I don’t let your mouth go any lower than the neck.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Tounges and Teeth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A brainworm I've had for about 2 months and I still have no clue what I want or what I'm doing. Such as life, haha.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“There’s no way.” There's a bit of laugh in your voice as you lean your head a bit to the side, your fingers brushing along fuzzy green hair. </p>
<p>It stops him in his tracks, even with his hands grasping your hips, even though his face was previously buried in the crook of your neck, and even though now, you can hear the annoyed grunt rise from the very back of his throat. “What are you going on about now? You wouldn’t take it?”</p>
<p>“I’d take anything from you.” It was sincere, coming from you and you’re sure he could tell. “But the last time you bit me, and, in fact, every time you bite me, I bruise for weeks. I’m sorry if I don’t let your mouth go any lower than the neck.”</p>
<p>The sun had been dipping on the horizon, and up here in the cozy crow’s nest room, you couldn’t help but bother him. All it had taken was stepping in the room to alert him, and straddling the swordsman to wake him fully. When your arms had finally roped around up about his neck, he reciprocated the action by running his hands up his torso, where you guys had absently fooled around for a few minutes while he was still groggy. It was him leaning you back, and tracing his teeth along your exposed neck and dragging past the collar of your shirt that had alerted you to his actual intentions.</p>
<p>He grunted again, but it came out a growl this time.</p>
<p>“Here, here, look at me for a second.” and for a second, he certainly didn’t. His head remained bowed against your shoulder, as if he had fallen asleep again. His fingers, however, were digging into your torso now, nearly gripping the fabric into fists, as if you were at risk of being snatched right out of his arms. He was just being stubborn, though; he had always been.</p>
<p>“Zoro…..” You don’t whine, but your voice is in a sing-songy manner, more of a teasing of anything. “When you hold Ichimonji in your mouth it’s amazing, because I know you’re about to do fantastic things with that sword. And I also imagine me in your mouth like that and all I can picture is being bitten in half like a carrot.”</p>
<p>You watch his shoulder jump upward just an inch- an involuntary reaction of a quick, single laugh, but your justice is just a swift, and your hand running over his hair turns into a quick smack before he looks up at you at last. His one good eye looks over your (admittedly slightly pouty) face and he chuckles again. </p>
<p>“It’s not about just biting hard, it's about having the utmost control over your blades.” But he bares his teeth in what could only be described as a feral grin, his eye studying you still. “I could probably bite you in half pretty easily though.”</p>
<p>Your fingers reach down, catching the corners of his mouth and you pull them back, widening the smile and making him look a little silly, but with a whip of his head, three fingers on your left hand are resting between his sharp teeth, and he gives an experimental bite.</p>
<p>“Ow!” It's more the shock of actually being bit than the actual pain, but you start to pull away, and he threatens a bigger bite. His teeth sink in a little more, and you watch him with wide eyes and quickened breath, but the initial pain dulls a bit, and you realize that it hardly hurts at all, yet your fingers were stuck fast. You run your thumb curiously over his top lip, and he finally lets up.</p>
<p>“It’s about control.” He says, but to his surprise, you expression probably doesn’t exactly spell convinced.</p>
<p>“My fingers were in your mouth and you bit me.” You try hard not to smile, and quirk an eyebrow instead.</p>
<p>“That wasn’t the poi-” He bares his teeth again, this time in an annoyed grimace.</p>
<p>“Okay, well, show me then.” You waggle the three offending digits, throwing the soft imprints on the unbroken skin. “Open your mouth. Don’t bite me.”</p>
<p>His eyes could have rolled to the heavens, but he rolled his shoulders, cracking his neck for each side before relaxing his jaw, and before you, Zoro opened his mouth.</p>
<p>You have no clue what you’re checking for as you peek into the darkened cavern, but he sure had his teeth alright. His tongue, too. You reach your three fingers in again- pointer, middle, and ring, running across the bottom row of his teeth, and you feel his tightened.</p>
<p>“I hope you’re not planning on biting down.” You say in warning, and tap against his teeth again. His lips close around your fingers and he makes a swallowing motion, though with a little urging, the teeth stay parted. Soon, to breathe, he had opened his mouth again. This only prompted you to reach forward, running a finger along the tip of his tongue. He responded, his tongue licking along your fingers as his mouth closed again, and you felt the hot breath trapped along with your fingers. The next time he had opened his mouth, you added a few more digits, taking just a moment to pinch his tongue between all of your fingers, and you pulled it out of his mouth, as if it had something to show you. </p>
<p>You hummed, pleased, as the hardened look he held earlier and so often seemed powerless here. The tongue squirmed and wriggled, but you held it tight for a few moments as his breathing grew a little heavier with effort, pushing hot air out along your fingers.. “You look like a lost dog.” You mused to him, trying to keep the giddiness out of your own voice. He still held you in place, but tighter this time, his own fingers about you tense and unforgiving- much like you knew his bites to be.</p>
<p>You finally let go of his tongue and it hung harmlessly from his mouth as he panted for a few seconds, but when it retreated back behind his lips, your same few fingers followed again. He tilted his head back to sort of prevent it, but a long line of drool dripped from the corner of his lips as he tried to contain you, leaving a dark green spot on his open-chested coat.</p>
<p>“You’re making a mess. You sure you got this?” You cooed, and could feel the powerful glare behind his eye- the challenge and defiance that always sent a shiver up your spine. While you held him like this, your fingers exploring every inch of his mouth and him wordlessly licking over everything that can reach the back of his mouth, you had some semblance of control, but it wouldn’t  be for long. You’re not sure how much longer you could wait anyhow- you pulled your fingers free and for a hair of a second, a long trail of spit still connected your digits and his lips, until he licked them hungrily, staring up at you still. His face was flushed, his lips and chest were gleaming with bits of forgotten drool, and you felt your entire heat up all at once.</p>
<p>Maybe he could bite you in half, but, your mind all abuzz with varying feelings on the matter currently, it was a risk you were willing to take.</p>
<p>You saw a glimpse of his teeth again, dangerous and bared happily for the kill, and leaning your body back in his arms, you made your offering.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>